


Like a Wave Gonna Come Tsunami

by crimsontheory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Kinda, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace, Top Louis, also kinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a little fun after the AMAs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Wave Gonna Come Tsunami

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is kind of a thing for me now? I wrote a smutty fic after the AMAs last year, and here's another one for this year! Maybe if h&l would stop looking so damn good during the AMAs, I wouldn't be tempted to write things like this. This is pretty much just porn and I've never written bottom Harry before so hopefully it doesn't suck too bad.
> 
> And maybe eventually at some point in the future I will finish the fic I've been working on since February. That thing is the bane of my existence but also my baby at the same time?? I'm at 25k right now and my goal is 50, so I'm halfway there! Anyways, enough about a fic that isn't this one.
> 
> A huge thank you to Abby, my love, my light, the stars in my sky for reading this over for me super last minute. I love her very much a lot and I honestly don't know where I would be if I didn't have her in my life. <333 There may still be some mistakes though because neither one of us is perfect, even though she is pretty close.
> 
> Title is taken from A.D.I.D.A.S. by Little Mix.

He feels the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he's ushered down the crowded corridor. His shoulders brushing with some of the biggest celebrities, some of whom greet him and he gives them a warm smile and a hello in return. He's so ready for their break, promo season is the most stressful. Award shows are always fun though, and he definitely can't complain about their two big wins. Winning Artist of the Year two years in a row is incredible, especially after everything they've been through this year, but he's just so exhausted. He knows he's going to crash the minute he gets back to the hotel.

He's not sure where Louis and Niall have disappeared to, but he doesn't have time to look around for them because he's being shoved into the back of a waiting SUV alongside Liam. He barely gets his seatbelt buckled before the car starts moving.

Liam seems to be just as tired as he is and they only exchange a few words, continuing the ride in silence. They've both become accustomed to hiding just how tired they are when they are in front of people and cameras, but as soon as they get even a second to themselves they let the exhaustion settle into their bones.

Harry slips his phone out of his pocket and shoots Louis a quick text before slumping back into the leather seat. He lets his eyes drift shut as he listens to the soft voices of their security guards from the front seats and the low hum of the radio drifting in between.

An insistent throbbing starts up behind his eyes and he squeezes his eyes shut tighter and pinches the bridge of his nose in an attempt to push it away. He's been getting really bad headaches every night for the last week due to his lack of sleep.

They enter to hotel thought the basement entrances to avoid the mob of fans outside. Their manager hands he and Liam the keys to their rooms and they all take the lift up together to their reserved floor.

After exiting the lift, Harry says a quick goodnight to Liam and slips into his room. He and Louis’ bags are already set out at the foot of the bed. Their team long since learned to book one less room because Louis would always come to Harry’s in the middle of the night or vice versa.

The sight of Louis’ bag reminds Harry that he had sent a text to Louis earlier. He takes his phone out of his pocket and he still doesn't have a reply from Louis. He then vaguely remembers Louis mentioning that he had a clubbing thing to do tonight.

Harry sighs as he tosses his phone on the bed. That means Louis will be gone for at least a few more hours. He was hoping to cuddle up with him tonight, no matter how tired he is, he always has a hard time falling asleep without Louis wrapped around him.

He pads into the ensuite and brushes out the hairspray from his hair. He uses one of the hair ties around his wrist to pull it up into a neat bun. Shutting off the light and stepping out of the bathroom, he heads towards the bed. He strips down to just his boxer briefs and neatly folds up his clothes and places them on top of his bag.

He pulls back the sheets from the bed and slips underneath. He tosses and turns for what feels like hours before falling into a restless sleep.

Harry's not sure how long he's been asleep when he's woken up by gentle fingertips tracing down the length of his arm. When he blinks his eyes open he can barely make out the shape of Louis in the dark. “Hey beautiful,” Louis greets him.

Harry smiles up at him sleepily. “Time s’it?”

“A little past two,” Louis answers.

Harry hums and sits up a little more in the bed, kissing the part of Louis that's closest to him, which happens to be his knee. “D’ya have fun?”

“Was alright,” Louis shrugs. “Would have much rather been here with you.”

“Me too. It's always hard for me to sleep without you,” Harry says around a yawn. “Come cuddle now?”

“Actually I'm not quite tired yet so I was going to stay up a little bit longer.”

Harry leans over to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. “Okay, I'll stay up with you.” He shivers when the sheets fall off his shoulder and the cold air of the room hits his bare skin. Louis must have turned the temperature down when he came in. He likes it cold.

“That's okay, love. I'll be alright. You should go back to sleep.”

“But I want to.”

“Are you sure? What about your head?” Louis questions, concern etched on his face.

“I'll be fine,” Harry reassures him. “The little bit of sleep I got before you got here helped.”

Louis gets off the bed to rummage through his bag. “You wanna watch a movie or something?” He asks as he pulls his laptop out of his bag.

“Um,”  Harry bites his lip. He's had this idea in the back of his head all night, ever since he saw Louis in his speckly suit. He never thought he'd actually get the chance to act on it, but now. “Actually I was thinking maybe we could--” he trails off.

“Could what, love?” Louis prompts.

Harry pulls the sheets back up to his shoulders and burrows into them deeper to try and hide the blush on his face. “We could play a little bit.”

Louis freezes when the word play leaves Harry’s mouth. “You want that now? We haven’t done that in quite awhile.”

It’s true that they haven’t played in awhile. Not with their world tour ending and then promo season for their new album beginning practically the next day. Their schedules have been filled to the brim every single day with interviews, and talk shows, and award shows. They’re lucky that they’re even allowed time to sleep. Of course they’ve had sex here and there, but it’s been nothing like what Harry is wanting right now. “I do. We’ve both been pretty stressed lately, maybe this’ll help us relax some. And you know that I always sleep so well afterwards.”

Louis sits on the edge of the bed again and he looks like he’s concentrating very hard on his answer. Harry hopes he hasn’t gone too far. “We don’t have toys or anything with us,” Louis finally says.

Harry pouts because he didn’t even think about that pretty important detail, until he remembers something he saw in the bathroom earlier. “You can tie me up,” he says nonchalantly. “They have a couple of those bathrobes in the bathroom. You can use the waist ties from them.”

Louis nods before he gets up from the bed and walks into the bathroom. Harry can hear him shuffling around and a thrill runs through him at just the thought of being tied up again after so long. When Louis returns just a few seconds later with the waist ties from the robs around his neck, Harry notices the visible change in his demeanor. His eyes have grown darker, his shoulders are pushed back, his chest puffed out, and his chin raised. Just _seeing_ Louis like this makes Harry’s head fuzzy.

Without saying a word, Louis pulls the sheets completely off the bed and tosses them onto the floor. Harry lays flat on his back and spread his arms out above his head as far as they can go without being told to do so. He catches the corner of Louis’ mouth twitch up at that in an attempt to smile and Harry silently praises himself.

Louis takes one of the robe ties and loops it around the corner post of the headboard. He takes Harry's left hand and ties the ends tightly around his wrist. He walks around the the other side of the bed and repeats the same action with Harry's right wrist. Harry can already feel himself slipping into his headspace.

“How’s that?” Louis inquires. “Too tight?”

Harry wiggles his wrists around and tugs against his restraints. “‘s good.”

Louis climbs onto the bed, still fully dressed except for his shoes, and straddles Harry’s hips. He leans down and presses their lips together. It’s their first kiss all night and Harry instantly melts into it. It’s heated right from the start and a little sloppy, but Harry can’t get enough. He kisses back as best as he can while being bound and he nibbles lightly on Louis’ bottom lip. He pouts when Louis pulls back and Louis just smirks before kissing along Harry’s jawline. “I’m incredibly proud of you for tonight, babe,” Louis mumbles into his skin.

Harry trembles when Louis drags his lips down his neck to lick along his collarbones. “For being so confident walking down the red carpet in that floral suit.”

Louis takes one of Harry’s nipples into this mouth and gently bites around the hardening nub. Harry hisses as his back arches off the bed. His nipples are _so_ sensitive. “You were stunning.”

He blows air over the nipple that’s now wet from Louis’ mouth causing Harry's entire body to shudder. He moves over to do the same thing to the other one. “Everyone loved you. Everyone _loves_ you.”

Louis’ words are ghosting across the surface of Harry’s now fevered skin leaving goosebumps in their wake. His dick twitches at every compliment falling from Louis’ lips from where it’s starting to feel very uncomfortable inside his briefs. “Lou,” he whimpers.

Louis’ now kissing down Harry’s torso, stopping to bite his fleshy love handles. Harry’s always been self conscious of them. No matter how much and how hard he works out, he’s never been able to get rid of them. But Louis loves them, he’s assured Harry several times that they’re sexy. He always pays them special attention during sex, trying to get Harry to love them as well. He’s getting there. “But you know what. Absolutely no one even comes close to loving you as much as I love you.”

"I love you too." No matter how far Harry goes under, he's always able to respond to that.

Louis tugs Harry's underwear off and throws it aside. Harry sighs and sinks further into the mattress, his head clears a little with the feeling of his cock no longer being confined. “You’re everything to me, Harry. You’re the love of my life.”

Harry opens his mouth to respond but at that moment Louis takes Harry all the way into his mouth. Harry moans and his hips buck up off the mattress, shoving himself even deeper into Louis' mouth. Louis doesn't chastise him for it, just takes it and keeps bobbing his head up and down.

Heat courses through Harry's entire body and his heart is hammering against his chest. He can’t even control the noises that are falling from his lips. This is just a blowjob, but pair that with being tied up and having just to lay there and _take it,_ it’s all a bit overwhelming.

Louis doesn’t give him any certain feeling to cling to because he keeps alternating between sucking him fast and slow, twisting his small hand around the base. It’s all too much, but yet not quite enough.

“ _Please_ ,” the word just rips out of him. He’s not sure if he said it out loud or in his head until Louis takes his hand away and _slowly_ moves his mouth all the way down until his nose is brushing against the hairs at the bottom of Harry’s stomach. He spreads his legs out uncontrollably.

He yanks against his restraints when Louis swallows around his cockhead. He mewls so loudly he’s sure that the people in the next room heard him, hopefully they are sleeping due to the late hour. God, he can practically _feel_ Louis smirking around him. Breathing has suddenly become very hard.

Harry completely loses it when Louis pulls off and gives the tip a few kitten licks, making these pleased little noises. The tight heat pulling in his gut sneaks up on him far too quickly. When Louis dips his tongue into the slit at the same moment Harry feels a dry finger against his hole, that’s it. Harry comes hard, just absolutely falls apart, writhing against the bed.

He tries to catch his breath but Louis doesn’t give him the opportunity. Louis’ stroking Harry’s now sensitive cock, not allowing it to go soft. It’s a little too much, right on the edge of uncomfortable, and it hurts, but in the best way. “Too bad we don’t have any lube, really wanna fuck you.”

Harry tries his best to point with his hand tied. “The inside pocket of my bag.”

Louis smirks and clambers off the bed. He pulls the lube out of Harry’s bag and tosses it onto the bed. Harry watches in awe as Louis finally strips down; he doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how gorgeous Louis is.

Once Louis is completely naked he settles back onto the bed in between Harry’s spread legs. Hep picks up the bottle of lube and drizzles some out onto his fingers, rubbing it around to warm it up. He runs his finger across Harry’s hole feather light, not enough pressure to push inside but just enough to make Harry lose his mind.

When Louis _finally_ sinks inside, he skips over one finger completely, and starts out with two. Harry whimpers at the burning of his rim and he must be whimpering a little too much because Louis says, “you’re doing so well, love. You’re perfect. Just keep it up a little bit longer for me.” His voice is rough from having Harry’s cock down his throat just moments earlier, but Harry still preens at his words.

Louis picks up the speed with his fingers, fucking them in and out. He’s not going far enough in as Harry would like, not hitting him right where he wants it, but it still feels incredible, still makes him pant out broken gasps every time he thrusts them in. He whines when Louis pulls his fingers all the way out, but that gets choked off in a surprised gasp when Louis shoves back in with three fingers this time.

And that’s when he finally feels it. The spark that ignites his whole body from head to toe. His dick jerks from where it’s now held in Louis’ hand. Louis is torturing him by keeping his fingers buried deep inside and rubbing his fingertips against Harry’s prostate.

Harry keeps gasping for air, can’t seem to get enough in his lungs, and every inch of his body feels as if it’s on fire. He grips onto the headboard so tightly he’s afraid he’s going to leave finger indentations in the wood. Louis doesn’t ever give him the chance he needs to breathe, just keeps rubbing in unrelenting circles. “Lou, ‘m ready please,” he chokes out.

He only whimpers a _little_ when Louis pulls his fingers out and he cringes when he wipes them off on the hotel sheets. He watches through hooded eyes and Louis uses the lube to slick up his own cock. The fuzziness in his head clears a little when he feels a blunt presses against his hole.

When Louis finally sinks all the way in, he starts to fuck in and out quickly, long and firm strokes, none of the slow teasing they usually start with. Louis’ got a firm grip on Harry’s hips, fingertips digging into the flesh, hopefully leaving bruises. Harry loves when Louis marks him up. They usually have to keep them in places where no else can see, but that just makes it even better, the fact that they are the only two that know they’re there.

Louis pistons his hips faster, hitting Harry’s prostate dead on. Harry tips his head back against the pillow and lets his body get shoved up the mattress, broken sobs slipping out from between his lips.

“You look so good like this, Harry. All tied up for me and just taking it,” Louis praises between thrusts and pants. “I love you so much.”

“Love you,” Harry slurs.

He hasn’t gotten fucked like this in _ages_ and it feels _glorious_ , pleasure shooting up his spine and Louis’ cock is hitting him in all the right places. And Louis is unrelenting, pounding into him steady and so, so good.Harry squeezes his eyes shut as he feels tears spilling out of the corners. Before he has a chance to feel embarrassed about it, he feels Louis’ lips kissing along the tear tracks on his face.

He comes for a second time that night when Louis beings to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. He vaguely feels Louis follow shortly after. He must have blacked out because next thing he knows Louis is standing next to the bed untying his wrists.

Boneless and pliant, Harry sinks into the mattress. He sighs as he feels Louis kiss his wrists and up his arms to his aching shoulders. “How are you feeling, love?” Louis asks between kisses.

Harry hums as he gives it a moment to think it over. His mind is taffy slow, his thoughts sticking together. And he must be taking a lot longer than he thought to give an answer because now Louis’ voice sounds frantic. “Harry open your eyes please.” He hadn’t realised that he closed them, they feel like lead as he drags them open. He smiles when the first thing he sees is Louis peering down at him with those bright blue eyes he loves so much.

“I know it’s hard, but you’ve got to try and use your words,” Louis tells him softly. “How do you feel?”

Harry wrinkles his forehead at the concern in Louis’ voice. Can’t he see how happy and sated he is right now? “Fuzzy,” he answers truthfully. “But good. So good.”

He can visibly see the muscles in Louis’ body relax. “I’m going to grab you some water and a towel to clean up with.”

When Louis returns Harry is drifting in and out of sleep. Louis uses the wet washcloth to clean up the sweat and come from their bodies while Harry carefully sips the glass of water Louis brought back for him.

Harry settles back into the mattress as Louis brings the sheets back over and climbs into the bed next to him. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s body and pulls him flush to his chest. Harry weakly kisses Louis’ arm. “I’m right here,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear. “Go to sleep now, love.” And Harry does as soon as his eyes fall shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
